tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Clergy of Artemicia
| symbol = A golden eye in the middle of a blue triangle on a field of white | government = Clergy | title1 = High Cleric | leader1 = | base = | other strongholds = | region = | races = | patron deity = Artemicia | allegiance = Crimson Coalition | enemies = | ageoftga = }} The Clergy of Artemicia consists of worshippers of Artemicia, the Goddess of Healing. After the Grand Alliance deposed High Cleric Adela al-Saif in the Battle of Vanna in the Third Age, the clergy began supporting the Crimson Coalition in hopes of restoring its former power and played a prominent role in the Day of the Damned festival in Reign. In the Fourth Age, the clergy continues expanding its area of influence and has formed an alliance with Zion to this end. History First Age The Clergy of Artemicia came into existence by the time of the War of the Andain in the First Age but they hardly ever played a major role in world politics so they instead observed things from afar while working for various factions whenever it suited their needs, choosing to heal injured and sick people as per their goddess's creed. Second Age In the Second Age, the clergy grew stronger and held many notable positions as respected healers in major cities such as Meribia. Thanks to their growing influence, some of the clerics became rather arrogant, treating members of other clergies with barely masked disdain. During the Ofuchi Usurpation and the Arawn Losstarot War, the clergy worked hard to heal people on all sides. Third Age They took a more aggressive stance once they gained a foothold on the Sultanate of Karaganda in the Third Age. Once their high cleric Adela al-Saif became the Sultana of Vanna, the clergy quickly became a force to be reckoned with as it was backed by the Sarquil, a race of skilled warriors who feared the clergy's magic. However, after the insurrection led by Khalid al-Saif deposed Adela, the clergy had already been integrated so tightly into the warrior society of the sultanate that many clerics began working for Khalid. However, once word spread that Adela had escaped from prison and had joined the Crimson Coalition, many clerics in the sultanate began reconsidering their position in the world and whether to support Khalid or Adela. The other pockets of the clergy around Libaterra weren't as strong as in Vanna but were still powerful enough to deal with wandering marauders. With Adela working for the Coalition, the majority of the clergy continued supporting the Coalition with her in hopes of promoting Artemicia's agenda. The clerics participated in the Battle of Alent with disastrous consequences after the city was incinerated in an explosion that ended the Second Great War. Fourth Age The clergy did its best to rebuild and strength itself after the Catastrophe had diminished it and ushered in the Fourth Age. The clerics struck a deal with the new Kingdom of Zion and established a base of operations in the town of Alexandria with Queen Desdemona Sarillius's blessing. A new high cleric succeeded Adela, and Unithien Earthhaven likewise succeeded the previous Confessor who answered directly to the high cleric. Armor and Emblems The clerics wear white robes with a mix of blue and gold. Their colours symbolize beauty (white), the sky (blue) and the sun (gold) which are representations of the gods as well as the colours of the Sultanate of Karaganda. The flag is an all-seeing eye with yellow eyelids in a blue pyramid surrounded by yellow borders on a field of white. This image symbolizes the eternal eye of Artemicia which watches over her followers and shows the holy trinity of the three primary colours (white, blue, gold) with a mix of black to represent death which faces anyone who dares to oppose the clergy. Beliefs The clerics of Artemicia are adept at healing and poisoning due to their incredible knowledge of anatomy and spell structure. They are also vain and want to look as good as possible, but they are more than willing to get themselves dirty fighting for a good cause. They see the world in need of purging and think that only their goddess is worthy enough to inherit the earth. Relations The clergy had a considerable following in the Sultanate of Karaganda until the insurrection led by Khalid al-Saif put an end to their reign of terror. Many other pockets of the clergy exist around Libaterra but haven't become aware of recent developments in Vanna yet. Their agenda is similar to that of the Crimson Coalition, though, so it's only a matter of time before the majority of the clergy start supporting the Coalition in full. The clergy has close ties to the Clergy of Nergal and Clergy of Mardük but nevertheless promote their own agenda with the guidance of Artemicia. They've been hostile to the Grand Alliance not only because the Alliance opposes Artemicia's father Nergal but because the Alliance dared to usurp power in Vanna from high cleric Adela. Notable members Third Age *Adela al-Saif - high cleric *Aluette - paladin *Andronus Callente - paladin (dead) *Rasicare - prior in Reign *Tirain - paladin (dead) Fourth Age *Unithien Earthhaven - confessor *Zenobia See also *Artemicia *Day of the Damned *Sultanate of Karaganda * Category:Crimson Coalition Category:Factions in Libaterra Category:Factions in Zion Category:First Age factions Category:Fourth Age factions Category:Second Age factions Category:Third Age factions